the_nightmare_before_christmasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Infinity
Disney Infinity was a video game released by Avalanche Software on August 18th, 2013. It was an action-adventure series hosting a customizable universe known as the "sand box". The game contained many iconic characters from Disney, Pixar, and Marvel series. Platforms for the game include Microsoft Windows, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Wii U, Playstation 3, and Playstation 4. Gameplay Physical toys are provided to play Disney Infinity, which are placed on an Infinity Base and entered into the game. The player has an optional use of discs on their base, with customizable ones for each character type. Gameplay involves two main modes: Play Set and Toy Box. Toy Box Mode is a sandbox that allows characters to exist with one another and give the players the ability to customize and explore their worlds. Play Set Mode contains worlds with separate gameplay for each series played. Characters cannot enter another world aside from their own in this mode. Figures are given simple abilities with jumping, exploring, and attacking. Some characters have exclusive abilities. Jack Skellington and Sulley have the exclusive ability to "scare" enemies. Appearance Jack Skellington appears as a playable character in Disney Infinity(original),''' '''2.0, and 3.0. Once set on the Infinity Base, he calls out the quote: "Greetings, my friend! It is I, Jack...The Pumpkin King!" Jack was released into the game on October 28th, 2013. He is only playable in the Toy Box Mode, due to not having a set for his own world. In Disney Infinity 2.0, Jack is given a costume change power disc that changes him into his Sandy Claws outfit. Jack also comes with Jack-O-Lantern attack. Jack's figure was exclusively available through Gamestop. On October 5th, 100 locations held the figure and gave the first 50 sold an accompanying free poster. His figure became in high demand that extras weren't available and customers pre-ordered their copies. Jack's debut in the game was widely popular and strongly welcomed. The creators of Disney Infinity were aware of his famous character and added him into the game in celebration of The Nightmare Before Christmas' 20th anniversary. According to an Expo event, Jack's appearance received the most applause and response from the audience. According to Disney, Jack's figurine is one of the most popular Infinity toys. Character Concepts and Studies Disney Infinity's team had to figure out how to redesign Jack's original style into one that would fit the game's glossy, action-figure style. They had troubles due to Jack's lanky skeletal frame in contrast to the other character's short and thick styles. They decided to revert Jack into his original form. NBC JACK002 studies matthew.jpg NBC JACK003 matthewAjpg1.jpg JACK-progression 01.jpg The team worked directly with Tim Burton while designing and adding his character into the game. According to the team, Burton was a pleasure to work with and his contributions to the process made things smoother. Members of the team have praised Burton's distinct style and say that it takes part in making Jack a popular and relevant character today. Closure Disney Infinity soon closed in March 2017, as well as Avalanche Software. They closed it due to wanting to focus on licensing its IP to third-party developers. Purchases for Windows versions ended January 3rd, 2018. Android, Apple, TV, and iOS versions ended their in-game purchases as well. The versions on Valve still remain playable without online features and support. Consoles also follow this rule, without online multiplayer and community content features. There was a premium-formatted figure containing special light-up features that would've been offered at a higher price. Due to the game's closure, the figure remained unreleased. Jack Skellington's original figure is still playable on select devices and consoles in Toy Box Mode. Gallery Jackskellington1.jpg Skellington.jpg HolidayCharacters JackSkellington 1-XL.png 263790-JS1.jpg Image 90ff383b.jpeg wave.jpg Category:Video Games Category:Mediamass Category:Media Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas